


Panic

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Frenemies, Jace's bisexual curiosity, Jace's bisexual panic, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies (probably), Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mention of Morphine, Mild Language, Needles, Prompt Fill, Sexual References, Snarky Jace, Snarky Magnus, drug use (medical)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Jace has an injury. Usually Alec takes care of him but today he’s being nursed by Magnus.For the HM500: Panic
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago for a different prompt and didn't really have an ending but this prompt seemed to round it out finally. Thanks for checking it out <3

“Hello, Jace,” Magnus says. “Roll over.”

Outwardly Jace groans. Inwardly he panics. “What do you want?” He would roll over but he can’t; the couch in the loft is too small and the cast on his leg too awkward.

“Well,” Magnus says, “I'll tell you what I don’t want, Jace. I don’t want to be here looking after you but Alexander can’t do it today, so here I am. Roll over.”

“I can’t,” Jace grouches. “Your couch is too small. You know, I bet if it was anybody else here but me you would’ve made this thing twice as big by now. I bet if it was Alec here-”

“Jace,” Magnus sighs, “And first of all, are we really going here again? Because-”

“Yes, we are,” Jace hisses.

“Okay, fine.” Magnus purses his lips and then he re-starts. 

“Jace… You can’t lie on a big couch because that leg has to stay exactly where it is apart from now when I do this. And” - Magnus raises the intramuscular needle, widens his eyes, and Jace promptly closes the mouth he’s opened to protest with - “You know that very well because we’ve had this conversation before, Jace. The last time Alexander couldn’t do this.” 

Magnus lowers the needle and then continues.

“So don’t you dare raise what you think I’d do differently. You know very well that you’re not a hissy bitch when Alexander’s here looking after you. You’re perfectly good for him. And I know you can be perfectly good for me too.”

“Go away,” Jace huffs, crossing his arms over his bare chest and glaring over at the balcony window. “Actually, you know what?” He turns back to Magnus. “Give me the needle, I’ll do it myself.” He holds out his hand. But Jace is only feigning his look of expectancy.

“You’ll put an intramuscular needle into your ass by yourself?” Magnus raises his eyebrows again. Then he raises the needle and blinks the same feigned expectancy straight back at Jace. 

Jace feels his cheeks begin to warm. He bites the inside of his lip. He tries very hard to maintain his hostility and he tries very hard not to smile at what’s about to come.

Magnus reaches out and, very slowly, he reaches for the blanket that covers Jace’s broken leg, the one the demon broke so bad that Jace is stuck healing the Mundane way. Magnus pulls the blanket down just enough to expose the waistband of Jace’s Calvins. And Jace rolls over.

“I’m sorry I called you a _hissy bitch_ , Jace, but you were kind of being one,” Magnus says as he gives Jace his afternoon shot of morphine.

“S’okay,” Jace grunts through a grimace. “I’m not sorry I said your couch isn’t big enough.”

Magnus withdraws the needle and starts to rub firmly over Jace's bare ass-cheek. “Fair enough,” Magnus says, still rubbing over the spot. “I’m not sorry either that I didn’t tell you I could heal you. I just like to give you injections.”


End file.
